prison_architect_gamefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Распорядок дня
The Regime says what will be expected of the prisoners per hour. You need a Warden to prepare the report. Regimes There are 7 different types of Regime slots. However, it is possible to successfully run a prison with having only Sleep, Eat, Shower, Free Time and Work. Lockup Prisoners will be locked-up in their cells, which they are not allowed to leave. Sleep Prisoners will be locked up in their cells and are required to sleep. Some prisoners, however, might not sleep, and sleep instead during the Free Time. If a Prisoner has smuggled a spoon into their cell and has a high enough Freedom need, he will start digging a tunnel from his toilet when he's supposed to sleep. Eat Prisoners will eat only during this time. Prisoner will go to the Canteen and get a plate of food from the Serving Table. Cooks will start preparing the food a few hours earlier. You need to be careful when changing the time of the Eat Regime, because if you were to set Eat right before the current time, your Cooks wouldn't have enough time to prepare the food, which may under some circumstances lead to a Riot. (Also note that if you place free time after eat on the schedule than prisoners who arrived late to eat will finish eating during free time instead of going hungry; but they will not begin the eating process in free time, it has to start during eat time) Shower Prisoners will go to the Shower and start washing themselves. Prisoners only change into clean clothes (satisfying the Clothing need) after Shower time. If you have toilets in your shower area, Prisoners will use them if needed during shower time. As of Alpha 11, if a prisoner shower during Free Time, he will change into clean clothes. Yard Prisoners will go to the Yard and start exercising and/or calling their loved ones should a telephone be available. Note that prisoners will only exercise/call their family should they need to. Prisoners will go to the yard to exercise or use objects if they need to during Free Time as well. However, during Yard time, every prisoner will go to the yard, even if they would be better off going to the shower or the bathroom. However you can add outdoor showers and toilets marked as part of the yard so prisoners can use them on yard time (for hygiene needs) along with weight benches and seating areas. (to fill exercise and comfort needs) Free Time During Free Time, prisoners will do all activities except for eating, and working. (Note they will finish eating if eat was placed before free time; but will not start a meal during free time) Work During this time, prisoner will try to work at one of the available jobs in the prison. When all available job positions are taken, remaining prisoners will behave as during Free Time. Prisoners have to be assigned a job in Logistics. Preparing food in the kitchen takes 4 hours. The Work interval has to be set accordingly for food to be prepared by prisoners. A prison needs a Laundry Room to avoid Riots and was Introduced in Alpha 9. In Alpha 11 the penalty for dirty clothes got drastically reduced, giving the player more time to build a Laundry Room. What is the first change, if any, that you want to see made to the Regime? More menu management, such as enabling and disabling individual food items. More precise schedule editing, down to the half hour, instead of each hour. The ability to set visiting hours. Nothing, I like it as it is. Категория:Отчёты